Onegaishimasu
by Latreia
Summary: Hakkai is finding things tough after being given his new life from Sanzo. When he runs into trouble again, the only person who can save him is Gojyo, but can Gojyo save him from himself and maybe get some help too along the way. Oneshot yaoi. GojyoXHakkai


**Onegaishimasu**

_As always I don't own any of these characters and for most people that will be a good thing because this is a dirty little piece for filthy eyes only!_

_This is a yaoi piece and is good, not so wholesome, fun! If you have a problem with sex between men then I think it would be a spangley idea for you not to read ahead. If you choose to do so don't say I didn't warn you!_

_Now for my most important begging bit! Please please please (Dozo!) read and review. All my reviews are so important to me and I make certain to reply to every single one. I love knowing that people have read my writing and think highly enough of it to comment on it even if it does turn out to be bad. I take every single word into consideration and use them to improve my stories just for you guys! Domo arigato gozaimasu!_

_Note: The title onegaishimasu is a very polite way of saying please. Dozo is more of a casual way. I'm a Nihon-jin (Japanese) language gakusei (student) and I keep getting told to include more Japanese in my writing by friends but I always worry about people understanding everything I write or being annoyed by having to check language keys! Plus if I had my way I would be writing in Hiragana and Katakana not Romaji, but since my computer won't let me write in Japanese script the English version will have to do! If there is anything you would like to ask about Japanese language like a translation for example then let me know and I will try my very best to help you out. If I don't know then I will ask my kyoshi (teacher) and I'm sure sensei will let me know._

_Enjoy!_

Hakkai turned onto his side and grunted under his breath as he found another sore spot.

"You ok?"

Hakkai opened his eyes and looked up at Gojyo who was busy stirring one of his concoctions in a pan in his little kitchen, and staring at him with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, still a little sore I guess."

"Well you just make sure you stay there. I might not be able to see the wounds on the outside but I know your innards are still all banged up.

Hakkai gave a weak smile.

"What were you thinking going out there anyway? Sanzo's just managed to sort you out with a new life and you go straight back out and find trouble."

"I guess I just wanted to be useful."

Gojyo sighed and shook his head. Turning the heat down so the food wouldn't burn; Gojyo walked over and perched on the edge of the bed.

"You know I didn't think I'd be seeing you in a mess like this again for a long while."

"I didn't exactly plan on it either," replied Hakkai.

Gojyo stroked a strand of hair out of Hakkai's eyes. "You feel useless?"

Hakkai didn't answer but instead rolled back onto his back where he hissed again in pain.

Gojyo reached over and grabbed the pill bottle by the bed. Knocking two into his hand and handing them to Hakkai he ordered him to swallow them down.

"These always knock me out though," complained Hakkai.

"Good, you get in less trouble that way."

Hakkai nodded and sat up slightly, wincing as he gulped down the pills and settled back into the pillows.

"It was a good thing you did, saving that girl but you know it isn't going to bring Kanan back right."

A shadow passed over Hakkai's face. "I know."

"Do you though? This is the third time this month Hakkai and every time you come home banged up. I thought you had felt you had received your punishment and was willing to move on?"

"I do know and I am ready to move on," he protested. "It's just that, I know I killed them all but now I'm one of them and…I don't know. It's stupid, I was stupid. I'm sorry Gojyo it won't happen again."

"Hakkai this is the most you've spoken to me about this ever. Don't close up now!"

"I just… I just don't want to be like them," he finally admitted.

Gojyo rubbed a hand through his hair, accidentally pulling a few strands of hair free from his ponytail. "You're not like them Hakkai. You're a good man. We're not all like that you know."

Hakkai sat up and grabbed the kappa's arm. "Gojyo no I didn't mean it like that, I didn't mean you! I feel like this because it was their blood that soaked into my skin, there evilness that created me. What happens if some of their destructiveness seeped in with it?"

"If it did, you wouldn't be here. Sanzo would have killed you in a hot second, you know that."

"You're right. I just had to make sure that I could be trusted around people again, that I could help them or even just be friends with them."

"You don't think you can be around people?" Gojyo said gently.

Hakkai closed his eyes. "I don't trust myself not to hurt them."

"Trust yourself not to hurt them or them not to hurt you?"

Hakkai's eyes shot open and he looked hard at Gojyo.

"I'm not stupid Hakkai. That whole mess that brought you to me, it did more then turn you into a demon. Somewhere deep inside you're hurting and I know that you couldn't bear to be hurt anymore."

Hakkai shook his head. "No that's not true. It's me that's the problem not them. They're perfect."

"Really," Gojyo said and shot forward to plant his lips against the youkai's.

Hakkai yanked back. "What are you doing?"

"Proving that you're not hurting anyone. Quite the opposite actually."

Sadness and regret flowed into Hakkai's features. "I can't. What if…"

"There are no what ifs Hakkai," interrupted Gojyo.

"But…"

"Hakkai! I want to make you feel relaxed, I want you to know that you can still be with another person, still be touched without it being pain and hurt," pleaded Gojyo.

"I don't know if I'm ready Gojyo. I don't know if I can do it. It feels like everything I touch just turns to ash. I don't know how to love anymore," Hakkai said his eyes lowered to the floor.

Gojyo frowned and placed a finger under Hakkai's chin, raising his face until their eyes met. "Love? I'm not asking you to love me, hell even I don't know if I'm ready to fall in love yet. I'm asking you to just be with me, to be held and wanted and to know it can still be good. You're not the only one that needs fixing Hakkai. I've been alone for so long. Sure there have been the other guys and girls but I didn't care one bit about them. You I care about, maybe not love but I defiantly care."

Hakkai looked hard into Gojyo's eyes. "You promise not love? Not yet."

Gojyo leaned forward and placed his lips gently against Hakkai's. "Not love, not yet." he whispered.

Hakkai's lips parted and Gojyo's tongue attentively licked across the youkai's bottom lip before slowly entering his mouth. Their tongues slid across each others and Hakkai relaxed leaning into the kiss. Gojyo's hand snaked upward until his fingers were entangled in Hakkai's hair pushing him harder against him. It surprised him at first but then Hakkai's hand too moved up to gently cup the kappa's face, telling him he was ok. Their lips pressed hard against each other, so hard that they each could feel the others teeth. Their lips began to tingle with the pressure but before they could go numb Gojyo pulled back a little instead letting his tongue glide over Hakkai's.

Gojyo pulled at Hakkai's shirt until it was free of his trousers. He balled it up at the front into his hand and began to draw it up gradually exposing his stomach and chest. They were forced to pull away so it could be tugged over his head and thrown to the floor. Gojyo leaned back in to resume their kiss but Hakkai lent back.

"What is it?"

Hakkai looked awkwardly at Gojyo. "I've never done this before. It… it feels strange."

Gojyo frowned. "What? Never?"

Hakkai let out a small light laugh. "Well yes, I've been with a woman."

"Oh!" said Gojyo as realisation hit him. "I wouldn't worry, I'll go slowly, it'll be good I promise."

Hakkai nodded. "Then could you do one thing for me first."

"Sure."

"I want to see you naked. I need to see you nude before me so I can accept what I am about to do."

Gojyo gently touched Hakkai's face. "Hakkai you make it sound as if this is something you have to do not want to do. You know I can just go, if you want me to."

"Strip Gojyo."

Gojyo grinned and climbed to his feet. He pulled off his top exposing his body lean and toned from years of hard training. His skin had a golden hue to it, his nipples only a shade darker. Next went his boots which he pushed off his feet and kicked to the side of the room. Gojyo moved his hands to button of his jeans and pulled it open. His hand slowly drew down his fly revealing more flesh. He grasped the waistband and pushed the jeans over his hips until they pooled in a pile at his feet. Stepping out of it he pushed the clothes out of the way with his feet and then stood and waited for Hakkai to speak.

The youkai sat and stared drinking every inch of his body in with his eyes. His legs were long and just as lean as the rest of him. His ass was tight and ever so sensually curved. Then his eyes settled on Gojyo's limp manhood. It was surrounded by the same crimson hair that flowed from his head and it looked so long at least eight or nine inches and its width was just that bit more then his own.

"What next?" asked Gojyo finally.

"Gojyo if you wouldn't mind would you please let your hair down."

Gojyo started at the request. "My hair?" he said nervously, tugging at the end of his ponytail.

"Please."

Gojyo stayed silent for a bit. His hair was nothing but a reminder of the reasons the world hated him and yet Hakkai wanted to see it as they… touched. "Ok," sighed Gojyo.

He reached up behind him and pulled the band free from his hair. Shaking his head his hair flowed down in blood red waves, framing his face and settling past his shoulders.

Hakkai stood and softly picked a few small strands up in his fingers. He smoothed his thumb down the length of it and then looked into Gojyo's crimson eyes.

"It really is beautiful you know, it's just so soft. You shouldn't be so ashamed of it."

Gojyo blinked hard then with a gasp he pressed himself against Hakkai's body, his lips meeting the youkai's.

Their tongues met once more and circled together tasting at each other's mouths. Passion suddenly enveloped them both and Gojyo pulled away gasping.

"You need to get out of those clothes."

Hakkai silently nodded his agreement and Gojyo knelt before him. He opened the button and quickly pulled the fabric down over his legs. Hakkai lifted his already bare feet allowing Gojyo to pull the trousers free of him completely to join his own pile of clothes in the corner.

Lifting his head up brought him even with Hakkai's crotch. His manhood was only slightly smaller then Gojyo's own in length and width. Delicate dark brown hair curled around his groin. He gently wrapped his hand around the member and pulled slowly back exposing its head. Hakkai let out a small noise at the soft touch, bringing a slight smile to Gojyo's lips. He rubbed a thumb over the end of him and felt the cock stiffen as blood began to fill it.

Gojyo looked up and watched Hakkai's face as he began to slowly stroke his cock feeling it grow in his hand.

Hakkai's eyes fluttered and he let out a small moan as he felt his erection grow. The sound was enough to set of a reaction in Gojyo's own groin and his member began to grow to.

"Sit down on the bed Hakkai." ordered Gojyo and the youkai quickly dropped down.

Hakkai opened his legs wide allowing Gojyo full access to him. Gojyo's smile grew at Hakkai's invitation and he began to nibble at his inner thigh, teasing him with his teeth and breaths. His hand began to speed up its strokes.

"Gojyo! Please!" begged Hakkai his voice strained.

Gojyo moved upwards and licked one sure stroke over the tip of the member. Hakkai cried out and jerked his hips. Gojyo continued to stroke him with long hard strokes and once again moved his mouth to Hakkai's cock. He began to lick again over and over at the tip before suddenly bending and taking the head of him into his mouth. He began to gently suck massaging Hakkai's cock and running his tongue down the slit. Moving his hand down to the base of him he slid the rest of the member deep in his mouth.

Hakkai shuddered as Gojyo completely enveloped him. He reached out with his hand and began to run his fingers through the long red locks that covered his groin.

Gojyo jumped slightly at the touch of a hand to his head, but when the fingers began to run through his hair, his mouth followed the same rhythm and slowly began to pump up and down the cock shaft. He ran his tongue down its length and his hand followed his mouth adding that bit much more sensation. Hakkai jerked underneath him as warmth began to spread at his crotch. His fingers sped up their run through Gojyo's hair and Gojyo's mouth followed suit. He sucked harder delighting as Hakkai moaned loudly. His mouth moved up a pace and he pumped the cock as hard and fast as he could. His free hand that had until now been resting on Hakkai's thighs now crept round to massage Hakkai's balls rolling them in his palm and fondling the velvet smooth skin.

Hakkai cried out and thrust his hips upward into Gojyo's mouth; his hand wrapped itself tightly into Gojyo's hair. "I'm… I'm so close Gojyo. So close." he stuttered out.

Gojyo could feel the member in his mouth harden even more as he sped up again pumping the cock so hard it was soon hitting the back of his throat. He would wait until his gag reflex came into play before pulling it out and starting again. He did it a few times more before removing his hand from the shaft and reaching round and gripping Hakkai's ass. He pushed against it and help Hakkai thrust his cock completely into Gojyo's throat.

The sensation was too much for Hakkai and he screamed out Gojyo's name. Gojyo felt Hakkai's balls tighten a second before a jet of hot cum exploded into his mouth. He continued to suck hard on Hakkai drinking down his orgasm.

Hakkai's body spasmed and he could feel himself cumming while still buried deep in Gojyo's throat. Finally his muscles could no longer hold him up and he collapsed back against the bed, completely exhausted, gasping for breath.

Gojyo finally released the semi limp member and licked his lips smiling.

"I told you it would be good."

"Well then my dear Gojyo, you lied," panted Hakkai. "That was more then good."

Gojyo laughed and bent down to lick the last few drops of cum off the tip of Hakkai.

The youkai shuddered beneath him and began to grow slightly harder again.

"How do you feel?" asked Gojyo.

"I think the haze of pleasure seems to have taken over the pain for the time being."

"That and the painkillers," Gojyo added.

Hakkai smiled. "And that."

"Well if you're feeling that good then flip over," said Gojyo and he lifted Hakkai's legs onto the bed before pushing him on his stomach.

Panic began to trickle into Hakkai. "Gojyo I don't know about this. I'm more then happy to return the favour but I've never done this before!"

Gojyo smiled and dug out a tube of lube from the bedside table. Leaning over he placed his lips by Hakkai's ear. "Relax. Everyone has to start somewhere and I know what I'm doing. I would never hurt you, remember that," he whispered.

Hakkai slowly nodded, the panic fading but butterflies still dancing in his stomach.

Gojyo crawled down until his face was over Hakkai's exposed ass. He pushed the youkai's legs apart and knelt between them. He ran his hands up and over Hakkai's cheeks feeling the soft skin and the tight muscles beneath it. Gently he pulled the cheeks apart exposing his small hole. Gojyo ran a single finger down the crack causing Hakkai to shudder beneath him. Bending his head, he began to lick at the entrance, carefully prodding and pushing at it, coaxing it to open slightly. He reached his hand down and began to stroke Hakkai's balls again, his cock being pressed to close to the bed to reach.

"Gojyo." moaned Hakkai and he began to rub his growing erection against the mattress.

Gojyo picked up the lube and opened the lid before spreading it liberally over his fingers and Hakkai's hole.

"Now try to relax. I'm going to make you a little wider so I won't hurt you later. It might feel a little uncomfortable at first but it will pass."

Hakkai nodded and took deep breaths trying to stop his muscle from tensing up. He felt a small pressure at his entrance before something small slid in. Immediately his muscles tensed up, not used to intrusion.

Gojyo rubbed small circles on his ass cheek. "Relax Hakkai."

Hakkai gradually let the tension leave his body again and Gojyo proceeded to push his finger slowly in. Every time Hakkai tensed up he would stop and wait patiently before carrying on. Before long his finger was pushed in as far as it would go.

"There see not so bad."

Hakkai stayed silent and Gojyo began to pull out again.

This time Gojyo carried on forcing his finger past any tensions until it was once again buried to the knuckle. Steadily he began pushing in and out of his ass building his rhythm up to a fast pace. When he felt Hakkai completely relax, he began to stroke Hakkai's prostate with every penetration causing the youkai to gasp and groan.

After a while Gojyo decided he was ready to step up the pace and quickly pushed in a second finger. Hakkai yelped in surprise but Gojyo ignored it and carried on pumping his fingers quickly in and out.

"Are you ok for me to add a third now?" Gojyo asked.

"Ok," replied Hakkai nervously.

Gojyo immediately began to carefully work a third finger in. Hakkai squirmed a little but managed to keep himself relatively relaxed. Finally Gojyo succeeded in pushing it in and he began to thrust in and out of Hakkai once more.

Gojyo gradually built up the pace thrusting faster and harder until Hakkai was writing underneath him and moaning his name. Abruptly he pulled his fingers out.

"Don't stop Gojyo please!" Hakkai begged pushing his ass up into the air.

"I can't wait any longer!" said Gojyo sounding strained.

He began to rub himself up and down between Hakkai's ass cheeks, using his hands to push them tight together. He groaned as his cock became impossibly hard and for a moment he thought he would cum there and then across Hakkai's back.

He gripped the youkai's hips and pulled him up to his knees and then grabbed the lube and hurriedly coated his manhood before placing the head of himself against Hakkai's tight virgin opening.

"Now relax ok, this is going to feel a lot different."

Gojyo began to push firmly against Hakkai, feeling him trying to relax. Beads of sweat began to form on both their faces and Gojyo began to push a little harder. He could feel the muscles start to expand and Hakkai let out a cry of both pain and pleasure when Gojyo finally succeeded in pushing past that first tight ring of muscles.

Gojyo paused, savouring the sensation and allowing Hakkai to get used to the intrusion.

"Ok carry on," Hakkai gasped out after a moment.

Gojyo began to push slowly in again, gritting his teeth to try and stopping himself from just slamming in hard like his body was screaming at him to do. Inch by inch Gojyo's cock was buried until there was no more left to push in.

Hakkai let out the breath he was holding. "Don't wait, I want you to start moving now."

Gojyo was happy to oblige and began to draw himself slowly out again until just his head remained inside. He waited a second and then began to push in again. He had done this maybe three times before Hakkai's strangled voice ordered him to go faster. Gojyo began to push in again and pull out building up a rhythm. He clutched hard on Hakkai's hips using them as balance as he began to force himself hard into Hakkai. His thrusts became faster as he felt the first flickers of an orgasm beginning to build up inside him. Reaching around, he grasped Hakkai's cock and began to stroke it in time to his thrusts.

Hakkai cried out as the pleasure doubled. He began to push himself back onto Gojyo, forcing the kappa deeper into him.

"Oh god Hakkai if you keep doing that I won't last."

"Good," gasped Hakkai and pushed himself back harder.

Gojyo echoed Hakkai's cries of pleasure and began to drive himself harder into Hakkai, his hips thrusting as fast as they could. His hand sped up it's pumping on Hakkai's cock willing it to hurry up and cum.

Hakkai's muscles tightened as a spasm raced through his body.

Gojyo moaned loudly and collapsed onto Hakkai's back forcing himself deeper still. His thrusts had lost all rhythm, his sole aim now just to piston himself as quickly and as often as he could into Hakkai's tight warm depths.

"Gojyo! I can't last!

Hakkai screamed as an orgasm burst over him. Cum exploded from his cock coating Gojyo's hand and the sheets.

Gojyo felt Hakkai's muscle squeeze so tightly around him. It was enough to push him over the edge and with a hoarse cry his body spasmed and he buried himself up to the hilt in Hakkai.

Hakkai felt his insides flood with cum as Gojyo orgasmed on top of him. His muscles wouldn't stop squeezing, milking Gojyo's cock for everything it had.

What seemed like hours later, both men collapsed in a heap completely exhausted. Gojyo weakly raised himself up onto his arms and pulled himself out of a shuddering Hakkai so he could lie to the side of him.

"Thank you Gojyo," Hakkai whispered.

"I seriously don't think any thank you's are needed here," he replied. "Just promise me one more thing. No more trouble unless it's absolutely necessary alright."

"Only if you promise me more sessions like that."

Gojyo laughed. "Promise."

"Good," said Hakkai turning onto his side and snuggling into Gojyo. "Because next time I want to be on top!"


End file.
